Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) mainly includes a transmissive type LCD, a reflective type LCD, and a semi-transmissive/semi-reflective type LCD. The transmissive type LCD has a backlight module, and the light source of the backlight module may be cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFLs), light emitting diodes (LEDs), or electro luminescent (EL) devices. Currently, the CCFL is widely used in most LCDs.
The rotation uniformity of liquid crystal in the LCD panel affects the display quality of LCD panel. That is, if the rotation operation of liquid crystal is consistent, the display quality of the LCD panel can be improved. However, the rotation operation of liquid crystal is not enough, the light transmittance is decreased so that the brightness of the display region is reduced and the mura is disadvantageously generated in the display region. Specifically, the rotation operation of liquid crystal is relative to the electrical field of the pixel electrode determined by applying voltage. In other words, the electrical filed is increased and the rotation uniformity is better; however, the electrical filed is decreased and the rotation uniformity is reduced. Further, the magnitude of the electrical field is proportional to the line width of the pixel electrode. Conventionally, while performing a manufacturing process of LCD panel, film deposition step, yellow light and exposure step, developing step and lithography etching step are used to form the pixel electrodes within the LCD panel. Moreover, it is necessary to form the probe metal region with a bigger area around the periphery of LCD panel for inputting detection signals.
However, since the developer flow is directional to specific orientation, the recesses between the photoresist regions with bigger area speed up the flow velocity of the developer to the pixel electrode within the LCD panel so that the exposure pattern of pixel electrode is over-developed or under-developed. When the exposure pattern of pixel electrode is over-developed, the line width of the pixel electrode is considerably shrunk in relative to a specific width if the proceeding etching step is performed. When the exposure pattern of pixel electrode is under-developed, the line width of the pixel electrode is considerably increased in relative to the specific width if the proceeding etching step is performed. The deviation of line width of the pixel electrode results in the unstable electrical field generated by the pixel electrode. The rotation uniformity of liquid crystal in the LCD panel is downgraded and affects the display quality of the LCD panel. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel structure to solve the aforementioned problems.